Shattered and Healed
by onelastwish-x
Summary: Lily is shattered when she finds James kissing another girl. Who will be the one to heal her? James/Lily, Sirius/Lily brother-sister relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I wandered down the hallway, my Head Girl badge gleaming on my robes. I was so proud of myself. I knew all the Slytherins were stunned that a muggle-born got the badge. James Potter, who was supposed to be patrolling with me, was nowhere to be seen. He had been acting more responsible, and just as soon as I thought he might be taking the job seriously, he went missing. Typical Marauder.

I heard sounds coming from behind the door of one of the more seldom- used classrooms. I sniffed. It was probably Amos Diggory with his newest catch of the week. That boy was such a player! He had even asked me out once! Of course I had refused. I flung open the door- and froze.

Inside was James, snogging a random Ravenclaw, Tiffany. They turned around after hearing the sound of the door opening. The girl just stood there, her lips swollen. She smirked at me and tossed her hair over her shoulder. James took a step toward me. "Lily," he breathed.

"Detention for a week." I said coldly, my voice betraying none of the pain that was shooting through me. I spun on my heel and walked away.

Slowly, though, my walk became a run. I ran and ran and ended up in a deserted corridor. I collapsed in a heap and began to sob into my knees. How? How in the world was he able to send all this pain, all this emotion, all this sadness into me?

Yes, I had rejected him for six years straight. But did he ever stop to think, really think, why I refused him. I told people it was because he was a toerag, that he was an arrogant, egoistical, brat. But did he ever think it might be because I was afraid?

Afraid to say yes?

Afraid to become just another one night stand?

Afraid of getting hurt?

Afraid of falling for him?

I laughed mirthlessly and tilted my face up. I had handled my parents divorcing, my sister despising me, countless boyfriends breaking up with me… I had even been able to take my best friend, Severus, calling me that despicable name. But I couldn't take this. I couldn't!

I prayed for the pain to stop, for the tears to stop, for it all to stop. It wouldn't. Tears kept pouring down my face. My heart felt like it was split in two.

I heard footsteps and panicked, thinking it was _him_. But when, I looked up, it wasn't those hazel eyes I loved looking at me, but silver eyes filled with pity. As I looked into the face of Sirius Black, I could feel sobs racking my body. He took me in his arms and started rocking me back and forth.

"Why me?" I wept, my voice muffled into his chest. He took a shaky breath, and I knew he was crying too.  
"I don't know, Lily. I don't know." He choked the words out and pulled me a little closer. And I couldn't do a thing but let the tears flow.

I am Lily Evans. I am in love with James Potter. And my heart is shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

I hugged Lily close as she sobbed, feeling tears slide down my face as well. Lily was like my sister; I couldn't stand her weeping. I wanted to beat James to a pulp. How stupid was he? Going off to kiss another girl while Lily was starting to realize her feelings for him? Couldn't he see her glances, her smiles, and the love shining in her eyes?

"James Potter, you are an asshole." I glared at the back of my best friend. "How dense can you get?"  
"What now, Padfoot?" James rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to face me. I groaned in frustration.

"You were snogging some Ravenclaw? What about Lily?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you were in love with her!"

"I was. Now I'm not. What difference does it make to you?" James glowered at me.

"Excuse me? Lily's like my little sister, and I'm not going to let her be hurt by some fool who can't see what a treasure he has."

"Sirius, this has nothing to do with you."

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME? It has everything to do with me! It has to do with the fact that my best friend is breaking the heart of the girl who is just like my little sister! It has to do with the fact that Lily is sobbing her heart out because of you and my heart aches to see her that way and YOU are the reason for it!"

James looked at me coldly, but I could see a faint concern in his eyes. Even now, as he denied his feelings, he was still worried about Lily. He turned to the window behind him and stared out at the meadows.

"Sirius, I'm tired of being rejected. I can't bear the hurt that comes every time she rejects me or insults me." I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Maybe," I said softly. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But now Lily's the one who's hurting."

He took a deep breath and turned to face me. "All right. Where is she?"

"Girls bathroom."


	3. Chapter 3

I swallowed, as if that would help stifle the pain that threatened to tear me apart. I looked into the mirror and nearly ducked into the stall to cry again. My face was shiny and swollen and my eyes were puffy. My scarlet hair was frizzy and limp. I wanted to sob. How could I ever think James would ever like me?

I tied my hair back with a scrap of ribbon and then used some spells to fix up my appearance. Finally, when I deemed myself presentable, I stepped out of the bathroom… straight into the arms of James Potter.

I stepped back quickly. I felt like I was going to cry again, but no tears rose to my eyes. I had cried myself out.

"Lily," he gasped. I looked down.

"James." My voice was cracked and hoarse from all that weeping.

"Lily, I need to tell you something." He took my hands in his. I tried to pull my hands away but he pulled them back, placing them over his heart.

"I love you, Lily. I love you. I've loved you since I saw you in first year with your gorgeous green eyes shining with excitement, and your red hair glowing around your freckled face like a halo. I love how you are first in every class, how you formed a weird bond with Sirius, how you rock back and forth when you think, and how you were the only one to be nice to Frank after he lost 150 points for Gryffindor.

"I love how you stood up for yourself when Snape insulted you, how you slapped Marlene's boyfriend when he cheated on her, how you played matchmaker and brought Alice and Frank together. I love how you talk, how you smile, how you laugh, how you think, how you sleep, how you eat, how you are totally and completely and wonderfully Lily Marie Evans."

I stared at him dumbly. My mind was blank after his confession. "Wha- What about Tiffany?"

He rolled his eyes. "Lily, when I couldn't have you, I tried to pretend I had you. All the time that I was kissing Tiffany, I pretended she was you.

"But what about you, Lily? Do you love me?"

"James Potter, you are an insufferable toerag. You are an annoying, stupid, git. You are a rule- breaker and a prankster and the dimmest person I have ever known! And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you just had to ask."

I flung my arms around his neck and he pulled me close. I could feel those dreaded tears coming back. James wiped my tears from my cheeks and gave me a watery smile.

I am Lily Evans. I am in love with James Potter. And my heart was shattered.

But James healed it.


End file.
